the_shoc_scurg_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Okami
Overview Okami is a small nation that is situated on an archipelago of three islands. It is ruled by the Okami Chosen who is said to be the greatest and most honorable fighter in the lands of Okami. There are two main cities on Okami: Edo and Doragon. Their army is made from only elite Samurai, Ninja and Shinobi. They also have dragons which are some of the most feared creatures in the lands of Shoc Scurg. Okami is very secretive and is only known to several nations. The only nations to send people to the island are the Dwarves and the High Elves. They are a force to be reckoned with and have never left there cities or let them be taken by enemy invaders. Background Okami was founded during Feudal Times and has been around since nearly the beginning of time. A large horde of Samurai, Shinobi and skilled people came from furthest South. They had very little besides there great knowledge of the creatures that lived on the island chain. They made a small settlement on the largest island which would soon become known as Doragon. The people of Doragon learned to live in harmony with the many creatures that lived on the island. Some of the creatures such as the fire-foxes and dragons even made alliances with the people on the islands. Everybody did what they did best until there settlement grew and expanded. The people of Okami decided to elect someone to lead them. They called there new leader the Okami Chosen, his name was Kasai Kitsune (火災狐). Kasai was a great leader and was extremely honest and fair. He was the Okami Chosen with the longest rule. The people believed in his ways and were very loyal to him. He tried to avoid conflict at all costs and only fought in wars where Okami was being attacked. The first ruler of Okami was the one to create a treaty with the High Elves. They were the only two nations who had not been involved in the conflict of the old times. Kitsune thought it would be wise to ally with them before the dark ages arrived. His end came in a battle with the Dark Elves. The battle had started when rogues and rebels from the Elven Nations formed there own Nation called Dark Elves. The Elves attacked them relentlessly with the help of the Okami chosen. There first real conflict was the battle of the river. Hundreds of Okami Samurai and High Elves rode there horses across the river to battle with the Dark Elves. Kasasi and his Samurai attacked from up the river, while the elves led their attack from downstream. In the final battle between the three nations in the plains beyond the forest of the woodland realm he led his army bravely. Kasai fought alongside Oromis the Immortal to defeat the Dark Elves. While fighting the Dark Elves he was struck in the chest with an arrow. The arrow did not kill him and he continuously fought against the Dark Elves, slaying at least fifty. The Dark Elf King, Mormerilon managed to slay him in a brutal feud. Minutes after the loss of there leader, the Okami Army fell into chaos. There only hope of survival was to obey the orders of Oromis. Before long a brave Samurai rallied the Army. He was there best fighter and the rest of the Samurai were willing to follow him into any situation. Oromis and Hiaru fought together against the Dark Elf King. The battle had already been won but the Dark Elves continued to fight as long as there leader still stood. The sword that Mormerilon wielded was enchanted and great making it a challenge for Oromis and Hiaru. Blood was everywhere and so was bodies, Elven, Okami and Dark Elven. In the final showdown between Hiaru, Oromis and Mormerilon. Hiaru cleaved the head off the Dark Elf King. Instantly the troops broke and retreated to the Elven Kingdom. Hiaru Hokia the Samurai and the Okami came victorious in the battle with the great aid of the Elven Kingdom. The first Okami Chosen was defeated in battle but his army still succeeded in winning the battle. Hiaru Hokia replaced him shortly... The War had been won but there were massive casualties for both sides. Hiaru Hokia was as great a leader as the first Okami Chosen, sadly his rule was not as long as the first Okami Chosen. After a single year he fell into sickness and died. The third and current Okami Chosen was another member of the Kitsune clan who resembled the first Okami Chosen in his fairness and honesty. His rule continues to this very day. As all Okami kings he avoids war at all costs and only ventures out of his lands for trade or to meet with the Elven High King. One eventful day two farmers were patrolling their lands in search of theri animals that they needed to find that night. They ran across to the river to see if any animals had fallen in. Instead of a cow or sheep they saw a surprising sight - a Dwarven hammer forged by the greatest dwarves of all time. The hammer they brought to their leader the Okami Chosen. After many messages and messenger pigeons were sent between the kingdoms the Dwarves agreed to come to the island of Okami. They were very grateful when the hammer was given to them so they became trade partners with Okami. The Dwarves generosity and great trades made Okami what they are today. They trade there great things such as silk and spices for the gold of the dwarves. Trade and Production Edo is Okami's center of trade. Many ships use their great and famous shipping route to bring and take great items such as silk, spices, fresh food and gold. Okami imports much gold in exchange for silk and spices. They also produce great weapons such as expertly forged blades and bows. However they do not trade any of these and use them only for their own army of Samurai. They produce all their required food themselves, if they create a surplus amount of food they trade it with other lands. As mentioned before, they trade for gold which is there main currency and is one of their most important objects. They use it to plate there armor to add a royal look to their army, this is just one of the many things Okami uses gold for. Currency The main currency used in Okami is gold. They use gold to purchase things and to trade. Since Okami has no mines they cannot make there own gold. They get all gold from there trades with other nations such as the Dwarves. Lesser currencies that are used are crystals, sometimes the people use bartering instead of a form of money. This form of trade has decreased since people have started earning more income and getting larger amounts of gold. Alliances Okami and the Elves have a great alliance. They have been protecting each other for over a millennium. This alliance has only be strengthened by trade and fighting together against common enemies. Since the Elves and Okami are extremely far away they often fly to each other on Dragons to discuss plans and strategies. This is there strongest alliance they have created since there creation. There alliance with the elves dates back centuries... it was first agreed between the great Eleven Lord Oromis the Immortal and Kisui Kitsune. It was first a non aggression treaty and then became a assistance in battle and trade agreement. Okami also has a trade agreement with the Dwarves. Dwarven Ships often arrive on the shores of Edo with many golden treasures that they trade with the people of Edo. If it was not for the gold that the dwarves brought the Okami economy would be very bad and people extremely poor. Planned Projects The Okami Chosen plans to build a huge land bridge with the High Elf Lords. Since the bridge crosses through the land of Dark Knights their project has met resistance. They still plan to build the bridge no matter what as it will strengthen both there nations through the dark times ahead. Another planned project is a shipping route from Edo, a small town of Okami to the great lands of the Elves. This would make there trade easier and also there battle strategies and attacks. Education The scholars of Okami are very intelligent and match even the Dawi with their technological advancements. They have created languages and mathematical equation's over the years. Instead of carving runes like the Dwarves they create their own forms of paper on which they write there language. This is an example of writing, it may even be the first script written by the people of Okami: これはオオカミの土地です. They have delved deep into the study of astrology and focus on the large cataclysmic effects of the solar expanse. They base their calendar and time off the movement of the stars. The alignment of the three main stars Sutā Obu taimu, Genjitsu no hoshi and Sutā Obu supiritto signifies the end of a year. These stars signify everything to the people of Okami and there are many prophecies. A prophecy claims that the year of re-incarnation will come for the people when these three stars and the Dragon Star arrange themselves in the correct positions. It is six years and 488 days until this time is reached. Using large telescopes and other scientific instruments they can study things other nations don't even know exist. They have created many technological weapons of war and other things. They created gunpowder at the same time as the dwarves. They use this great item as a means of destruction. Using gunpowder they created bombs, rockets and firework explosions to destroy their enemies. They have also created other things such as carts, boats, bridges and excel in all forms of architecture. Army Many of the Okami Army are Samurai and Shinobi. The symbol that represents the Samurai is a Red Dragon while the symbol that represents the Shinobi is a Green Dragon. The Samurai wear red plated armor with golden edges. They are armed with two sharp katana's which they can wield with expert ease. The Samurai are the base unit for the Okami army. They excel in skill but have slightly fewer numbers than other armies. The Shinobi are the most legendary fighters in most of the lands. There extreme skill with blade or bow or even kusarigama gives them an edge in battle. They are said to be so fast they can vanish into smoke and appear elsewhere. The Shinobi wear very slim armor but move with such speed it is nearly impossible to hit them. Several more units make up the Okami Army. There are many variations of bowmen. They usually wear black with only there eyes revealed. They are armed with longbows that can fire arrows long range with much power. Okami also uses dragons in there armies. Shugoki are larger samurai that wield heavy weapons. Dragons are hard to tame but once this is accomplished they can be used as an extremely lethal weapon of war. The Dragons vary in there types, different ones are found in different areas. The Lotus Dragons are found in the Lotus Pools of the Bamboo forest while the Red Dragons are found in the plains. Two Siamese Dragons patrol the cold mountains. When the Dragons are tamed they are only called away from there homes when it is time for battle. There army measure around 5000 samurai, 100 hundred shinobi, 50 Shugoki, 100 others and 15 dragons. Armory Okami's Armory is full with perfectly crafted and forged weapons. They mainly use Katanas and other blades. The Shinobi are an exception and wield kusarigamas which match any weapon in lethalness. Some of the more brute like units such as Shugoki use weapons such as chain maces and clubs. These are extremely strong and are usually trauma and force weapons. There weapons are all encrypted with insignias from each unit. Some of these insignias are like Cherry Blossoms, Dragons, Katakana and some other things. The Dragons do not use weapons and just use their magical power. Locations Doragon Doragon is the main and capital city in Okami. This is where the Okami Chosen's Royal Temple is. Many of the people in Doragon are wealthy. They earn there money from farming and doing other things such a baking, blacksmithing or being a guard. There city is built in a flat area with a mountain range a few kilometers behind it. The Temple of the Okami Chosen is situated at the back of the city and is guarded by many guards. The city is full of the native cherry blossom trees which is also one of the symbols for samurai. It is famous for its large temples and other intricate building designs that are used on many of the cities. Most of the population of Okami live in Doragon. The people of the city celebrated the Re-incarnation festival every 100 years. Edo Edo is the center of trade in Okami. Fleets of ships arrive daily to deliver and take goods such as silk and spices in exchange for gold. They also refill on supplies such as fresh fruit. The town is mainly middle class people who earn there living from farming or trading. Surrounding the entire city is a large wall with a single entrance. The entrance is guarded by a gourd outpost. Edo is on the second smallest island. It will benefit greatly from the land-bridge between Okami and the Elves so the people of Edo are greatly in favor of it. There is a small army of around 500 samurai who guard Edo at all times. The settlement grew from a small jungle village that the first settlers on the island created. In some areas of the town you can still see remnants of small ruins that used to be buildings. Sacred Temple The Sacred Temple is a meeting place for everything that lives on Okami such as Wild Beasts, Humans, Fire fox's and Dragons. It is the only structure on the third island. It is a large place with several buildings. It is often patrolled by various Dragons. The Lotus Dragon makes its home near the temple. When going to war the dragons gather there in great numbers to discuss. Only the current Chosen Okami can venture there, any Samurai Guards have to remain a distance away. There is a wise dragon who dwells there. He gives his advice to the Okami and also calls forth the other dragons in the area. The Sacred Temple was in ruins when the people of Okami arrived. The farmers and some other people of Okami built it and gave it a grand appearance. It was only after sometime that the people realized that there was a dragon living there. Flora and Fauna Many creatures live on the three islands. Some are natural while others are very magical. All of the animals and plants that dwell here are indigenous to Okami and can be found nowhere else. The first animals that was sighted by the new settlers was a deer herd. There were many other creatures that were sighted such as bears and wolves. The first magical animal that they saw was a Fire Fox. Fire Fox's are extremely shy and skittish. The only place where someone was able to get a good look at them was in the Sacred Temple. As mentioned before the Sacred Temple is also home to many Dragons. Dragons are also mythical creatures. Several species of Dragons exist. Some of the recorded species of these famous and feared creatures are: The Lotus Dragon, The Fire Dragon, The Moss Dragon, The Sky Dragon, The Dragon of Space and The Wise Dragon. The Wise Dragon is regarded as the most important Dragon, it commands the others and aid the Okami Chosen. The Nine Tails is also a sacred creature that is said to be like the fire fox in both personality and appearance. They ere not skittish however and are actually quite bold.They have fiery orange coats with nine tails. w Several species of mushrooms grow in the swamps of the island. These mushrooms are extremely tasty and have magical healing properties. The Mushrooms can be used to heal injuries and aid people in recovery. The Island is also very famous for its lotus flower. Lotus flowers are regarded as sacred, just like the Cherry Blossom tree. Many of these plants and flowers can be seen in the capital city and in the Sacred Temple. Another plant that exists is the mulberry bush. Mulberry bushes are home to silk worms which are what create silk. Because of the mulberry bushes, Okami has become famous for trade. The Shinku Hīru is another healing plant that is native to Okami. It is distinct due to its dark reddish/purple leaves. The Shinku plant can heal battle wounds in a few seconds, this is why it is regarded as one of the strongest yet rarest healing plants in the whole of Shoc Scurg. Category:MaverickGuest